Centurion Brutus Canis
Canis is a member of the Assembly of Centuries with patrician blood and holds multiple estates. Wealth is nothing new to Brutus Canis, as wealth has followed his family for generations. Brutus is the son of Albus Canis, a man who rose to the prominence of Consul during his lifetime. Brutus is seeking to follow in his father’s footsteps. Thus far, he has done a superb job, both with his wealth and his experience on the battlefield. In the last two years, however, Brutus has lost his wife and his two sons to the most random accidents. He was then seen blaspheming the gods in a Pantheon. Since then, and because of the accidents, it is believed by everyone that he is detested by the Gods. The boldest have even gone onto say that the man is cursed by demons and is prone to the shaking sickness and bouts of madness, though wiser men say these things in only whispers. Other Romans are wary of speaking and working with Brutus, lest they become cursed too. *Brutus has recruited troops through a press release. He has gained prestigue. *However, due to his condemnation of the Gods, there has been huge unrest among the people, who now seek to kill him. *Asked about Seoists that he has from the Battle of Seguntum. He uses the spoils to resupply his troops to their full health. *Sent a division my calvary to mercilessly hunt the town with remaining Scoobydoobiars that were from that city and kill any who shelter them. None remain. *Hired militants to rebel against the Carthaginian people found in the Gulf, only after sending in spies to observe the militants’ emotions towards Carthage. *Used his connections with Gaius cotta to assist a major legion of Roman militants on naval ships into Numidia where they then go to Carthage. While away, newly appointed Dictator of war, Faber, gets the venereal disease from sleeping with a male prostitute. However, he died before the people of Rome could be informed of this and any plans concerning the Dictator fall thorugh. *Had a very successful recruitment drive. He did not yet to decide what he wanted to do with them. *Received a spy, delivered to him by Carthalo, he used “advanced interrogation techniques” aka torture to discover if Hagggith has framed Bostar. Requested that after all information is found, that the spy and Haggith should be killed and their bodies incinerated. *Haggith tortured mercilessly, but has not spoken about anything. *A prostitute stood outside Brutus’ home a few hours later. *Brutus lets the prostitute stay the night. He however realizes that she has venereal disease spreading throughout the kingdom so he sent her out in the morning and continued his longing for love. *Conspiring with Tacitus Tullius to defect to Carthage, seeking asylum from Hannibal *Hannibal agrees to protect Tullius, warns that any inkling of treason will result in his death... Status of Brutus' asylum unclear *Brutus steals Hector's scorpion, kills many plebians in a fit of insanity, enrages plebian population *Caught for conspiring, attempting to defect, murdering people *Brutus killed *New name: Octavius Aurelis *Was informed that Regulus Pythius came into his brothel and gave his women “space aids”. *Wants to send a press release saying that he invites all to his brothel for fun and games. *After 10 minutes, he informs the people of Roman that Regulus Pythius gave Octavius’ woman “space aids” and the entire entire committee has contracted this disease. The people were also informed a scribe has mentioned Carolus Claudius through Apollo has cursed upon with this sickness. *No one, however, showed up to the party and was therefore plagued. *Now under suspicion by the Romans.